


Amanda's Plan

by monarchBaconator



Series: Diakko Continuity [5]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Horny Teenagers, Rare Pairings, Threesome - F/F/F, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26214247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monarchBaconator/pseuds/monarchBaconator
Summary: Amanda, the suave charismatic dyke she is, has managed to effortlessly solve Diana and Akko's relationship problems. Yes, it was entirely her doing, and nobody else's. It's a thankless job, really.Unfortunately, now the two of them won't stop going at each other as if they were horny 18 year olds still high off the hormones of puberty and desperately in love. That's exactly what they are, actually. Not only are they much louder than they think they are...Amanda wants in on it.
Relationships: Atsuko "Akko" Kagari/Amanda O'Neill, Barbara Parker/Lotte Yanson, Diana Cavendish/Amanda O'Neill, Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari/Amanda O'Neill, Hannah England/Barbara Parker, Hannah England/Lotte Yanson, Hannah England/Lotte Yanson/Barbara Parker
Series: Diakko Continuity [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688653
Comments: 7
Kudos: 61





	Amanda's Plan

It’s a Saturday like any other at Luna Nova. The red team dorm is packed, as it has tended to be for most of their Junior Year. One might ordinarily find it strange that only two of the three red team witches are there, and it being full to the brim is the fault of several green and blue team members taking residence there on a day with no responsibilities; for them, this isn't a strange occurence.

Sucy resides next to the desk, tending to her mushrooms and mixing potions. What was formerly her bed is currently being shared by three girls, Lotte, Barbara, and Hannah. Sucy had agreed around a year ago to swap beds with Lotte, since she never planned on using the extra space the larger bed provided. Lotte did plan on it- and does frequently.

The trio sharing the bed have been dating for quite a while. After Lotte and Barbara found a common interest in Nightfall, they hit it off, practically forcing Hannah to read the series herself so as to not lose her closest friend. In the process, the three grew closer together, one thing led to another, and… The three of them are now cuddling in a bed together, one on either side of Hannah as she continues her first read-through of the group’s favorite series.

How exactly they became a three-way relationship instead of close friends is a story for another time.

On the bottom bunk, the bed that technically belongs to Akko, is Jasminka, munching on some chips out of a bag and watching the trio cuddling across from her, a motherly smile on her face. By her feet is Amanda, laying down with her hands behind her head as a makeshift pillow, staring straight up at the ceiling.

Of the Nine New Witches, as they’ve been calling themselves, there are only three absent. Constanze, likely in her lab as always, is obviously one of them. The other two…

“Annh~! Diana~! Y-Yes~!”

A muffled scream reverberates through the walls from the blue team dorm.

“How fucking long have those two been at it?” Amanda groans, scrunching up her face and shutting her eyes. She can’t stand it.

“Three hours.” Sucy’s voice drones from above her, uninterested- though there’s a slight hint of annoyance in her voice.

“I can’t say I’m surprised, with how energetic Akko is and how incapable of saying no to her Diana is…” Barbara chuckles softly, briefly remembering her first time.

“So you just think it’s totally fine for them to loudly advertise what they’re doing in there? Could you imagine if a teacher walked by? God, it’s driving me nuts.” Amanda growls.

“Since when have _you_ cared about what teachers think?” Hannah puts the book down on her chest, turning her head to look at Amanda. “Somebody is jealous…”

"Deeper... That's- Oh god..."

“I am _not_ jealous. I could get pussy whenever I fucking wanted to from just about anyone in the goddamn school and you know it.” Despite her cocky tone, Amanda is blushing a slight red, her cheeks dusted softly and her eyes shut in denial.

“Uh-huh. This definitely has nothing to do with you having asked both of them for a threesome, like, 800 times.” Hannah’s snarky grin may as well be audible. “Methinks thou dost protest too much.”

“Fuck you.”

“You wish.”

Sucy interrupts their banter. “Can you two either shut up or just fuck each other? I’ve got enough noise pollution from the married couple.” There’s a drawn-out pause between sentences as Sucy carefully drips a single droplet of liquid into another vial. “You two argue more often than the three of them kiss. Get a fucking room.”

"Akko, I'm-!"

“Tch. No offense to Barbara, but Lotte’s the only one of the three of you I’d do. Full offense to Hannah though, fuck you.”

“You’d whah-?!” “Love you too, dipshit.” “What’s wrong with me?” All three of them speak at the same time, and then the room goes silent.

The room is silent. 

_Silence._

“...Finally, they’re done.” Amanda breathes a sigh of relief, sitting up and cracking her joints- specifically the ones around her neck.

Jasminka’s hand reaches down to Amanda’s shoulder to get her attention. “You should go talk to them! Even if it’s just friendly. You have pent up feelings, Amanda.” Her motherly energy knows no bounds.

Amanda is forced to agree, but not without a slight tint of red to her cheeks. She rolls her head back, as her eyes do the same. “Fine. But I’m only going because it’s better than waiting for them to inevitably go back at it.”

“Good luck, _Casanova_.” Hannah snickers.

“Shove it up your ass.”

The door is closed behind Amanda. Sweat drops down her forehead.

“Fuck.”

* * *

Intermission

* * *

“Hey Diana, I have a question.”

“Yes, love?”

“How come you being trans was such a big deal anyway? Couldn’t you have just used a transformation spell or something? We have magic!”

“An excellent question. You see, while it is entirely possible to cast such a spell to… remove my penis, in essence- there are several problems with it in practice. For one, transformation magic isn’t exactly my specialty, and transforming yourself in small ways that are extremely similar to your normal self is actually significantly harder than a complete and total transformation into something else, like those animal forms you always take.”

Akko nods along.

“I’m vastly generalizing here, but the majority of the time, the difficulty of a transformation is inversely proportional to how different you plan to become, even if the expectation might be the opposite. It has to do with how your brain functions and visualizes things.”

“Oh! So that time I gave myself bunny ears was actually really impressive?”

“Yes. I’d wager that the raw magic energy you have within yourself was able to come out in full force back when you couldn’t control it- but as a result, you did something you weren’t planning on, and couldn’t change back.”

“Hehe, yeah...”

“Anyway- to return to your question- I’m not quite capable of such complicated transformation magic spells. I had no intention of ever using something of that nature, relying solely on estrogen to appear the way I am now. I didn’t really expect to ever have sexual relations with anyone... until you~”

Akko snuggles closer to Diana, kissing her cheek. “Awww, that’s so cute!”

Diana blushes and clears her throat. “There’s another reason why I would have had to tell you regardless. As I’m sure you’re aware, transformation magic works in strange ways with regards to your nervous system. In essence, your nerve endings are not quite as responsive when transformed, causing sensations of touch to be significantly dampened.”

“I see.” Akko nods. She does not see at all, actually.

“...Sex would not feel very good if I was transformed, Akko.”

“Ohhhh! Why didn’t you just say that?? I want you to feel good when we do stuff!” Akko grins, teeth bared.

Diana smirks softly, then lifts her body off the mattress to turn upside down, looking at Akko from above with her hands on either side. A sultry look is on her face as she lowers to Akko’s ear, whispering with the lowest and sexiest tone she can manage. “I’ll make you feel _very_ good, Akko… Care for another round~?”

**Author's Note:**

> Amanda wants a threesome and god damn it she's gonna get one.
> 
> This is the first fic tagged with Hannah/Lotte on the site I'm pretty sure, and same with Hannah/Lotte/Barbara. So that's neat! I might write a fic about those three later on, to add a bit more context to this continuity. Or I might not. Depends on if people want it.
> 
> Please say nice things in the comments it makes me so fuckin happy you have no idea.
> 
> Or say mean things if it sucks, I'm not picky.


End file.
